and Hail!
by older woman
Summary: Kenshin returns to Hiko for the final move. Hiko POV. Oneshot companion to 'Farewell.'


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin or the other characters. I am not doing this for profit. The scene and all of the dialogue (not the thoughts) is straight out of manga vol. 11 and 12. I have added my own interpretations. Watsuki's style is not mine, and this scene is longer than I would have written it. But then, he's the one that is famous and makes money, not me….

…**and Hail!**

As he sat and watched the kiln where his most recent creations were firing, a drop of sweat slipped beneath his collar and traced its way down his back. But he did not move—not even to remove the heavy cape that was so incongruous on a warm late-spring evening. He had worn the cloak of his calling for so long that it had become a part of him: as well remove an arm because it was aching…

There was a shift in the air, and he tensed, waiting for the strike. Who had found him here, in this place where no one ever came? He leapt up, high into the air, as the sword slashed through the empty space where he had been sitting. Looking down, he saw the red-haired man limned out by the glow of the fire…and in that glimpse, all the hope that had lain dormant for so long surged up in his heart. But it was the angry resentment that he had carried for nine years that found voice when he landed.

"You are quite a rude man, to swing at a mere potter." He said without turning around.

"Hiko Seijūro is no mere potter," the level voice replied.

Hiko closed his eyes for a moment at the sound of the well-remembered voice, a little lower now. "Oh, it's you." And he looked over his shoulder to meet the eyes of his pupil for the first time in fifteen years. _There are new shadows there…_

"It's been a long time…Shishou."

Kenshin had paused before calling him 'Master,' as though not sure if he still had the right._ And well should he wonder! Why **should** I take him back when he has made me wait so long for his return?_

He did not welcome him, but neither did he deny the title, merely turning to walk into the hut—larger now—that they had shared for four and a half years. Kenshin hesitated, then followed him in, looking around at the changes.

Hiko turned and confronted him, an edge to his voice. "So…coming back after what we've been through? What business do you have with me?"

"Ni'itsu Kakunoshin is already a well-known craftsman. Of all things, why pottery?" Kenshin asked.

Hiko stared at him unsmilingly. _You didn't answer. Are you nervous? And why not pottery? I had to do **something** when you didn't return. Cups and bowls hold the shape I give them and serve the purpose they were meant for._

"The pottery part didn't matter. What **does** is living without an excess of annoying personal contact. That's all."

"It was that easy?"

_Definitely nervous. And worried. I don't think he would be so worried about just facing me…What mess has my baka deshi gotten into now, that he has finally come back? _

With a smirk and nonchalance that he knew would irritate, Hiko ran a hand through his hair and replied, "Mmmm. True genius shows in any guise. But you dodged my question. You've come for something hard for you to speak of." Looking sideways at Kenshin's face, where anxiety and annoyance were both manifest, he continued. "I'm your 'Shishou'. I can read my baka deshi's mind with ease."

The violet eyes cleared and the still-young face settled into determined lines. His wayward pupil dropped to one knee and with bowed head stated, "Straight to the point, then. That which was left untaught within Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū----the 'ultimate move' of ten years ago…" the even tone strengthened, and echoed the impassioned young voice of the past, "Please teach it now!"

_What right does he have to just appear and make demands of me, no matter how politely phrased? Especially to demand that! No 'I'm sorry'; no 'You were right: it was Hell'; just "Here I am now, teach me the move!"_

"No. The one who left was you. Why should I now?" He rose and turned away from the importunate kneeling figure, only to feel the tug of a hand clutching his cape.

"Please….please…" All the humility he could wish for was in those pleading words. He did not want to give in to the sorrow and distress in those oh-so-familiar eyes, but he could feel himself weakening…

"It seems your situation must be quite desperate." He made his voice brusque and non-committal. "Fine. I'll at least listen to your story."

''''''''''''''

He did listen. But as he listened, he studied the man seated before him. _How has he changed? His hair is lighter. He wears hakama... of course, anyone can now. Why anyone would want all that flapping around their legs while they're trying to fight…! He always did prefer traditional things. And he stills carries a sword, even though it's illegal. Hakama, sword, and still-long hair…did they make him samurai, then? He would be grateful to have restored that rank to his family. _

…_swore he would never kill again? Baka. There speaks the same naïve hope in the human race that he had as a youth. How did it survive? Haven't you seen that even those who know what it is to fear and tremble will turn and rend another, just as unfortunate, if it is for their own advantage? Haven't you learned that sometimes you **must** kill? That there is evil in this world that can only be ended by death? _

…_need the final move. You feel the weight of everyone's expectations. And are driven by your own sense of duty—your need to atone. But you cannot avoid it, Kenshin. You will have to kill._

Hiko poured another drink from the last bottle in front of him. He had not offered his former pupil any.

"So, it goes like this…You're getting closer and closer to your 'Hitokiri Battousai' self. This 'Shishio Makoto' is plotting to take over Japan. But to defeat Shishio without reverting to hitokiri, you need to strengthen yourself in your current state." He sipped and set down his dish. The small 'click' punctuated the waiting silence. _You cannot have it both ways, Kenshin. _"He who chases two rabbits will acquire neither."

In frustration, the younger man cried, "Shishou!"

"I thought I taught you: 'Swords are weapons. The way of swords is the way to kill. However you dress it up in righteousness, killing is your truth.'" Hiko stared at Kenshin, willing him to understand. "Your naïve ideals…and the necessity of the moment—it's both selfish **and **foolish to think you can have both."

The red head bowed in perplexity and dismay as his master continued to upbraid him, forcing him to look at the consequences of his youthful impetuosity. At how ignoring his master's warning in his immaturity had led to Shishio's corruption and his own wavering soul, without creating the just world he had fought for. It sank even lower at the intense man's final words:

"You, who never understood this…do not **deserve** to learn Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū's secret. I'm afraid that it was a **mistake** to teach Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū to you."

Both sat in silence. Everything had been said…

The door slammed open with a yell, "**What was that you just said!"**

''''''''''''''''''''

The noise and the chaos that tumbled in with the young people set Hiko's teeth on edge, but it was amusing to watch his baka deshi's reaction. And satisfying to order him out for water once more. Judging from their spirited defense of Kenshin, there was an important part of his student's past that had not been mentioned. _Let Kenshin remember obedience while I see if there is reason to change my mind._

It was difficult to settle them down and stop their arguing. _Kenshin may have been stubborn and curious, and frequently irritating, but at least he was quiet. And he could focus on the matter at hand!_ But finally he was able to say, "My apprentice, it seems, is quite popular…for a stubborn, self-willed **mule**, that is."

That set the boy off again. "What do you mean, 'mule'! The Kenshin we know is no mule! Maybe you **were** his master—but you haven't known him for years!"

_Lots of spirit. He's not afraid of me. Loyal. But gets mad too easily._ He couldn't resist one more push to see what the boy would do.

"Really? Do tell. Tell me all about the fool."

The boy looked like he was about to explode, while the girls watched, horrified. "**FOOL!"**

Hiko narrowed his eyes, daring him to continue. "The idiot student who disappeared at the beginning of Meiji. What's he done with Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū? That is what I want to know…and not from him, but from those who have **watched** him."

At his demand, the three all began speaking at once,eager in their haste to praiseKenshin. The tale he was told was very different from that he had been told by his baka deshi. Of course, **he** had focused on all his faults: the assassinations _(I **was** right!)_, killing his wife , aimlessly wandering, the battle between his vow and the desire to kill the evils that threatened. _And yet he survived, still hoping.__To these people, he is friend and hope, protector and example. And in return, they give him their love and trust and support. Perhaps that will be enough, if he learns the final move, to help him accept it… _

A step on the stairs was heard, and Kenshin entered to find everyone's eyes on him. There was an odd smile on his master's face. "Where do you want the…"

"So." Hiko broke in. "For ten years you've been wandering the country as rurouni, helping people. Did you finally internalize the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi on your own…or are you atoning for all the deaths you've caused?"

Kenshin shrugged before putting the bucket down "Both….Shishou." He straightened up and stared back at the man who had taught him so much, recognizing the taunt for what it truly was. "One other thing was said before we fought and parted fifteen years ago: if there are people clearly suffering, for whatever reason, they **cannot** be ignored."

Hiko took a breath and let it out in a short laugh. "So. When it matters, my mule of a student **can** talk like a man. Then come!" He rose suddenly with a theatrical flourish of his cape, and was darkly amused at their dumbfounded expressions. "I will teach you Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū's final secret!"

_We are both ready…_


End file.
